Magic Spells
by AutumnessEyes
Summary: Brittany and Santana are 5th years in Hogwarts. The story follows them and their friends. Brittana, Klaine and Quick. Mostly Fluff
1. Chapter 1

The first period class of potions in the morning was always the worst for Brittany S Pierce the 5th year Hufflepuff. It was too early in the morning for her. She sighed and sat down with the little energy she had, moving her blonde bangs away from her ocean blue eyes. Tina Coheed Chang, a 5th year Ravenclaw sat beside her and Kurt Hummel a 7th year Gryffindor on the opposite side.

"Brittany did you get the notes on the potion we were doing last class" Kurt whispered quietly.

"I started to, but I ended up making notes for my own potion instead. It makes you turn into a magical unicorn!" Brittany said proudly.

"..Alright then..." Kurt replied, knowing that she wasn't serious about her little potion idea.

More students flooded into the dungeon classroom, but only one caught Brittany's eye.

Santana Lopez, a 5th year Slytherin. She has long raven black hair, and a sun kissed skin tone. Brittany has been admiring her for along time now but never had the courage to say anything. Slytherins generally don't appreciate Hufflepuffs.

Santana sat down and exhaled. She didn't mind this class, and it was the one that had that really cute Hufflepuff girl she had been admiring for a while. She didn't mind that she was a mudblood, which most of her kind wasn't so easy going about. She just saw a happy, kind hearted girl.

Snape walked into the classroom and stood at the front, with his normal blank expression face.

"Class, today we will be working on a babbling beverage brew, so I'm going to be putting you all in groups." He said with a bored tone to his voice, which isn't unusual.

Brittany suddenly smiled; it was a chance to meet Santana Lopez.

"Tina and Finn"

"Kurt and Mercedes"

"Quinn and Artie"

"Brittany and …Santana."

Brittany's heart thumped, it couldn't stop beating. 'This is it!' she thought. She was so overwhelmed she was smiling from ear to ear.

Santana looked over at her and her eyebrow raised curiously.

"Alright, now that everyone is paired up, get going." Snape said in his monotone voice.

Brittany stood up with great enthusiasm and grabbed all of her materials need for the potion, and all of her books, and walked over to sit by Santana.

Santana pulled over a chair and made space for the other girl, when another Slytherin named Karofsky yelled.

"Hey San! Working with a moodblood aren't ya?"

Brittany stopped, tears started to flood to her eyes. She wasn't ashamed of whom she was, but she was still really sensitive about the prejudism.

"Fuck off Karofsky Santana snapped back with the look of daggers in her eyes.

"…What's wrong with you…"Karofsky muttered and walked off.

Brittany gave her a thankful look and sat down beside her, and place her materials and books on the desk.

"Thanks." Brittany said shyly.

"It's no problem." Santana answered nervously. 'Get it together Lopez, you're usually calm and collected!' she thought.

The potion brewing went along well. Brittany was a little clueless but Santana helped her out, and was very kind about it. She didn't rush or get mad at her for her slowness. It made Brittany kind of happy. Santana grinned at Brittany's reaction when she added the herb, which made a colourful cloud of smoke appear. They were adding the finishing touches of the potion when they both leaned into do it, and their hands brushed each other.

Instantly they both pulled back, and both faces turned into a light shade of pink.

Santana got her composure back and added the final touches, and then they handed it into Snape, and the bell rang.

"I'll see you around!" Brittany said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Santana replied quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Laying on the grass in the early hours of the morning is nice, I love the cool brisk air and the smell of the morning dew." I thought to myself.

The Slytherin Quidditch team should be starting our early morning practice soon. I hope my gear is still over against the wall, I should check.

As I got up I noticed over by the castle walls I saw a slim figure with long blonde hair. Instantly my heart started beating, it's Brittany. Calming myself down, I walked over casually and noticed she was crying.

"..Hey, um is everything okay Brittany?" I asked sincerely.

Her head sprung up, a look of shock played across her face. She started wiping her tears quickly and tried to get up and run, but I grabbed her arm.

"Hey, don't run. I want to help." I reassured her.

She looked at me with her deep blue eyes which currently were filled with tears, and her lip quivered but she managed to say in a whisper

"My cat lord Tubbington. He's dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said.

I grabbed her hand and linked our pinkies.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she said confused.

"Well, you see when I was a little girl, my grandma did that for me whenever I was sad, and she said it means I'm there for you." I said quietly.

Brittany smiled a little bit, and I did in return.

"Do you want to go watch the sunset?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't you have .." She pointed to my gear over on the field.

"Yes I do, but I can miss it for someone I care about." I replied shyly.


End file.
